One Question
by magicalmisfit
Summary: Elena only has one question for Elijah. Elejah. Possibly part one of two.


A/N: I read this prompt somewhere about Elena asking Elijah to turn her into a vampire and I can't figure out where so I just decided to post it here.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TVD or any of the characters. I do own this plot though.

* * *

><p>It had been one year since Elena told the Salvatores that she was done. One very long and painful year. Elena stacked all the dirty dishes in the kitchen and brought them to the sink. Light music played in the background, but she had no idea what it was. It was his turn to play the music tonight. A month after she broke it off with both the brothers, an original came back to her. As Elena was turning on the water in the sink, she turned her head to look at him. Elijah. So relaxed on her couch just drinking from his glass of wine. It seemed surreal for her to be this happy.<p>

He returned to just check on her, he claimed, to see how she was doing. They talked for hours it seemed. She told him about her recent separation from the brothers and how Damon wasn't even in town anymore. Stefan lingered behind. She asked him if she had heard that Caroline and Klaus left together. He informed her that they were currently in France. Elena smiled at that. Caroline always wanted to go to France and she was happy to hear she was getting her wish.

Elena welcomed Elijah's company from then out. He would come over and cook for her most nights. They would watch movies that he would normally never watch and she would hear his stories of all the years before. Sometimes Elijah would tell her the stories that he wasn't too proud of. The times in his life when him and his siblings destroyed towns in a blink of an eye. When she questioned him about why he would tell her these things, things he was clearly ashamed of. He simply looked at her and said:

"I trust you, Elena. With more than you realize."

As Elena brought the sponge over the plates and washed them slowly, she remembered that moment as the moment she fell for Elijah. She had always felt the adoration and trust from him. He never made her question his motives anymore. It was hard at first because he had left her with only a letter before. It took time for her to get to this place, but now she was here with all her love for Elijah. It was surreal.

"What are you thinking about?"

His voice brought her back to reality and she smiled over at him. She once mentioned that she liked that he cut his hair and he had kept it that length ever since.

"You. To be honest."

She laughed and shook her head, returning to her dishes. She cleaned them slowly and thought of their future. How long could she really stay with him? Would it be logically for her to stay with him until she would die? The thought of her dying and leaving Elijah alone made her shiver. She never wanted to leave him alone. Especially after the other night.

After Elena realized that she had fallen for Elijah, she knew it was a matter of time before she said something. It was after another dinner and they both sat on the couch watching Interview with a Vampire. It was some sort of joke between the two. Elena was nestled in Elijah's side as his arm laid over the back of the couch. It wasn't weird for the two to be sitting so close, it just sort of happened one day. Her mind distracted from the movie, Elena looked up at Elijah. Her eyes dancing along his features as she stared.

"Can I help you with something?"

He questioned her with a small grin as his eyes looked down at her. She knew he would eventually say something about her staring, but she didn't expect her response.

"I love you."

The three little words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. It was the moment that she felt it was right. They were always so close to one another. All the time she spent with him, all she could think was that she loved him. More than she ever expected. He looked down at her with a look of surprise, but eventually a small smile spread across his lips. His face softened as he looked down at her. She felt like the world stopped as he leaned forward and kissed her softly. It was just a quick moment that their lips met and Elena nearly passed out. It was all too surreal.

"I love you too, Elena."

Elena finished the dishes and turned on the counter, looking over at him. Her arms crossed across her chest. He was just taking a rather large drink from his wine as he continued to read the book he held in his hand. He was winding down. She sighed loudly and knew what she wanted to ask him. With anyone else, she never wanted this. With Elijah, she wanted forever.

"I want you to make me a vampire."

He coughed on his wine. His dark eyes travelled over to her as he tried to figure out if she was being serious or not. He cleared his throat and set his glass along with his book on the coffee table. He stood up and walked over to her in the kitchen.

"Why is that?"

"I just—I want-"

Elena's words weren't coming out correctly. Elijah's hand found her waist as he stood close to her. His touch was distracting. She moved away from him quickly and moved to the other side of the kitchen island. His facial expression was amused as she seemed rather angry.

"You are trying to distract me. Stop it."

"Fine. I'll stay on my side."

He leaned against the counter behind him waiting for her to explain. He wasn't wearing his suit jacket and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. This how Elena loved him. It was as casual as he got unless he was going to bed. Elena's cheeks blushed at the first time they slept in the same bed. He preferred no shirt and only pajama pants. Focus, Elena. Focus.

"I want to travel with you without having to worry about if I'm going to die or not. I want to not worry about our future and if someone or something might kill me before we have a chance to be more than this. I want what Caroline and Klaus have and going to have for the rest of their lives. I want forever with you Elijah. Don't you want that too?"

Her question lingered between them as he stared at her. She knew it was a difficult decision for him. He was taking away her humanity and he had a problem with that. She knew she had to make some sort of ultimatum. She wanted this and she was going to get it any way she could.

"If you don't do it, I will find someone that will."

His look turned into a sort of glare. She knew she had him cornered now. Elena didn't want to be this a fight between them, but she had to show she was serious.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes."

They stared at each other for a moment and with a sudden flash, Elijah was around the island. His mouth instantly on hers. They never kissed like this. Elena instantly reacted, her arms around his neck and her hands in his hair. Her mouth opened allowing him to explore as their tongues met. Elena found herself hitting the counter as Elijah backed her up. In a quick moment she was on the counter with him in between her legs. She could get used to this.

A moment later he broke the kiss. Her breathing was labored as nothing was coming from him. The joys of being a vampire. His eyes practically burned her as they danced all over her body.

"So tomorrow?"

"So soon?"

"Yes, I want to get this done."

"Okay. Tomorrow it is."

He agreed with her terms as he looked over her. His lust slowly leaving his features. She didn't want that. She hopped off the counter as her body slid against his. Her brown eyes looked at him from under her lashes as she began to walk away from him with a slight swing in her hips.

"Where are you going?"

She turned her head over her shoulder as she looked at him. A slight look of seduction in her eye as her lips upturned in a small smirk. She turned on her spot and started walking backwards. Her hands went to the hem of her shirt as she pulled it over her head and dropped it on the floor carelessly. His eyes immediately went to her bra covered chest then back up to her face.

"Come and find out."

* * *

><p>If you readers out there would like to follow Elijah and find out, just click that wonderful little review button.<p> 


End file.
